The Rebel Fighter
by Jessica Marie Cena
Summary: Lea Silverstone doesn't care about anyone else but her amazing wrestling skills, and herself. But after being transferred into the WWE, things start to change. When Randy Orton is basically put in charge of watching over her, she's not able to get what she wants anymore. Will Lea be able to keep her career in the WWE, or will her attitude lead to a demise she can't recover from?
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe TNA was letting me go. I mean, who does Hogan think he is? Just because I may have slapped him across the face on national television…I don't think that was worth the large "YOU'RE FIRED," I received out in the ring.

But then again what did I care? I wasn't a fan favorite, and I didn't make as much money as everyone else from this job…so why the hell should I care that much? I can easily find another wrestling gig that can easily pay more.

It still bothered me though…. Hulk Hogan never liked me. He always claimed that I showed up late every single night. So what if the show had already started by the time I got here? It's not like I opened the show or anything. I was just a secondary act. I always have been.

I finished packing all my shit from the locker room when my phone pinged. It was my company phone. I looked at it and saw it was Hulk himself. I answered it. "What?"

"Lea stop by my office on the way out."

"Why should I?"

"Don't snap at me, brother. Just get your ass here before you leave."

"Ugh, whatever." I shoved the phone back into my pocket as I threw my large gym bag over my shoulder. I walked casually past a couple of staff members as I approached a large room at the end of a long hallway. I knocked on the door as I pushed the door open. "What do you want?"

Hulk Hogan sat behind a large desk. He motioned for me to sit down in a small blocky chair in front of the desk that matched the small couch against the wall. I casually threw my bag on the ground and I laid back in the chair.

He sighed. "Lea, I am so tired of dealing with your attitude. If you're not gonna follow my rules even out of the ring, then I can't have you here anymore, brother."

I sat upright in the chair, ready to snap at him. But I kept myself calm, which was a little unusual for me. And I could sense that it was unusual for him as well. "Look Hogan, I don't even want to be here anymore. Let's just face it…. I've never liked you, and you've never liked me. So I'm gonna just take my last paycheck, and get the hell out of here."

Hulk stared at me. "Listen here brother. I have someone coming in here in a few moments who wants to offer you a different wrestling job."

"What the hell are you talking about Hogan? I can get another wrestling job on my own. After all, I have raw talent for it."

"That's right, you do have RAW talent."

I leaned far back in the chair again and I stared at Hulk. I heard the door open from behind me, and I heard footsteps as a couple of men brushed past me. I recognized them from television, but couldn't remember where I'd seen them. I never watched that much TV, considering I was always working out or getting drunk at a bar.

I didn't look away from Hulk. "What is this about Hogan?"

He sighed. "Lea, we're not having you on TNA anymore. You need to get your life together, so we're actually transferring you to another company."

My jaw nearly hit the floor. I finally made eye contact with the men who stood on each side of Hulk. One of them was a tall buff guy, who was covered in tattoos on his crossed arms. He wore a black tee shirt with a weird design on the front, and a pair of jeans. The other man was an older gentleman who were a grey suit and tie. He had a suitcase in his hand.

"Lea, this right here," Hulk Hogan pointed at the man on his left, which was the older gentleman; "this is Vince McMahon. He's the owner of the WWE. And this," he then pointed at the other guy standing on the other side of him, leaning against the wall; "this is a close personal friend of mine, and a proud wrestler from the WWE. This is Randy Orton."

I blinked a few times as I stared at the three of them behind the desk. I couldn't help it, but I let out a laugh. "You've got to be kidding me Hulk! You're gonna transfer me to some unpopular show with these goons? I get you so many good ratings here! Why would you wanna get rid of me?"

Hulk crossed his arms. His thick black sunglasses covered all emotions from his eyes. "Listen brother, you're gonna go with them because I can't stand your ass here anymore. You're gonna sign some paperwork before you leave here today."

Vince McMahon, if I remembered that correctly, set his briefcase down hard on the large desk. I watched in shock as he filed through papers, finally grabbing out a small packet of papers.

I chuckled sarcastically. "What if I don't sign this shit?"

Hulk stared at me sternly. "Then I'm gonna—"

"I'm gonna kick your ass." The other guy who interrupted Hogan, Randy Orton pushed himself away from the wall and took a step towards me.

I snickered at him as I rose to my feet. "I'm not afraid of you."

He took a couple steps around the desk as he got closer to me. "I don't give a shit if you're scared or not."

"You can't hurt me either."

"You wanna make a bet on that sweet cheeks?"

I scoffed at him and he pushed me back down in my seat. As I hit the back of the chair, my breath escaped from my mouth. My jaw hung open as I stared at this man. He took another step towards me, and I scooted further away in the chair.

"You're gonna sign that contract." I still stared at him as he grabbed a pen off the desk. Hulk slid the packet of papers closer to me and I grabbed it. I looked away from Randy Orton as I skimmed the outline of the contract.

I chuckled as I repeated what was written. "_I, state your name, agree to the terms of this agreement. I agree that my employer has full control over my character._" I chuckled again. "I'm not doing this guys. Sorry, but I control my own life." I set the papers back down on the large desk as I reached over for my bag. But then Randy Orton grabbed me.

"Look, you can make this a lot easier on yourself and just sign the damn papers, or I can kick your ass and make you sign them. You're signing with the WWE either way you go." He held my wrists down against the arms of the chair, and I squirmed to get away.

"Is she always this difficult?" I could hear Vince ask.

Hulk chuckled. "You got that right brother. She doesn't listen, she doesn't follow the rules. She's one tough rebel, but she sure has talent." I struggled to fight Randy off of me, and by this time he was laying on top of me.

"I'm pretty sure our team can straighten her out Hulk. You don't even have to worry about that."

"I wouldn't doubt that brother. I just hope you take her out of here soon. I'm sick of her being here."

Randy was squishing me. He turned himself around on top of me, and he was practically sitting on my stomach, still holding my wrists. I could feel him started to lay back against me, and it was really hurting my nipple piercings. I finally couldn't take the pain anymore. "ALRIGHT GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" When he finally towered over me again, trying to catch his breath, he looked down at me questioningly.

I looked around the room at the three men, and finally I sighed. "I'll sign the stupid thing." Hulk held up a pen, still sitting behind the large desk. I grabbed the pen hastily and I scribbled a quick version of my name in the three places required. I threw the pen down on the desk. "Happy now?" They all nodded.

I turned around and I grabbed my bag off of the floor, throwing it over my shoulder. Who the hell do they think they are? Just then, my TNA company phone pinged in my pocket. As I got closer to the door, I grabbed the phone out of my pocket and turned around to see the three men talking to each other.

"Before I forget about this Hogan, you can have it back."

They all turned back to look at me as I threw the phone as hard as I could at the wall behind Hulk Hogan's head. They all managed to duck out of the way, and by the time they looked back up, I was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

(*** Feel free to skip this chapter if you'd like. It's just an insight to Randy's feelings :P ***)

~Randy~

She nearly killed us with a cell phone. She had an arm like a cannon! We just barely got out of the way when she chucked her cell phone back at us. When we finally recovered, she was gone.

So many thoughts raced through my mind. And now that I think about it, I think she had a nipple piercing. I think I felt it as I was holding her down against the chair.

I couldn't help but laugh at everything that just happened. And when I finally stopped, Vince and Hogan were both looking at me like I had gone insane. "What?" I said.

"What is so God damn funny?" Vince was staring at me suspiciously.

I chuckled again to myself as I glanced back at him. "She's fucking nuts Vince."

A smile appeared on his face as he looked away. "She is."

We packed up our things and we headed out of the arena. Hulk Hogan gave us some papers to the whereabouts of our newest superstar, so we headed over to the hotel she was at. I told Vince it was a stalkerish thing to do, but he told me that it was to make sure she actually came with us when we left in the morning. I couldn't argue with that.

We arrived at the hotel. I wasn't tired yet. Vince stayed up in his room while I went downstairs to the hotel lobby.

I followed the signs to the hotel bar, and I was surprised when I found it. It was almost like a small nightclub inside a hotel. There was music and dancing, neon lights everywhere, and a long bar. It was busy, but that wasn't gonna stop me from getting a drink.

I headed over to the bar. The bartender was a woman, and I have to say, she was cute.

She smiled as she walked over to the corner of the bar where I had just sat down. "You're Randy Orton, aren't you?"

I nodded at her, and I smiled. "What gave it away? Was it my tattoos? My muscles? My charming smile?"

She chuckled, and I could see her cheeks getting red in the glow of the hanging bar lights. "What can I get for you Mr. Orton?"

"Please," I said instantly, "call me Randy." I grabbed my wallet out of my back pocket, and I pulled out a ten dollar bill. "Surprise me with something good…" I looked down at her nametag on her work shirt… "Regina."

She smiled again and then handed me a Captain Coke. I grabbed the drink off the counter and headed over to an open table near the secluded corner of the room. I took a large sip of my drink as I scanned the room, and sure enough I saw someone that I was not expecting to see. The new girl.

I got up and casually walked over to where she was sitting. She was sitting with another guy, and she was completely wasted.

Her smile faded when she saw me, and she immediately rose to her feet. She was barely able to stay standing without the help of the table. "What the hell…are you…doing here, butthead?"

I actually smiled when she called me "butthead." She was so far gone that she couldn't even come up with a better insult. "You're crazy," was all I could manage to get out before I chuckled to myself at her sheer stupidity.

But then she took a step away from the table, and at me. "I am not stupid. I'm just drunk. Even I can see that, and I'm drunk. You're just jealous because I'm gonna take over your crappy company."

I shook my head. "You really need some sleep. What's your name again?"

She was so insulted by me. She scoffed at me. "My name is Lea fucking Silverstone. And Lea is pronounced Lay-uh, like I said it."

"I heard you Lay-uh," I mocked.

It was fun seeing her getting more and more pissed off at me. It was very entertaining.

Finally she swaggered past me. She swayed when she walked, but she walked out of the bar. I followed her.

She finally realized I was following her, as she stood in front of the elevator, waiting for it to open. "Stop following me," she mumbled angrily.

I chuckled. "You know the elevator doesn't work if you don't press the button, right?"

She turned and glared at me as she slammed her finger into the button. The light went on, and the elevator slowly climbed down from where it was at. She stood swaying in the hallway, and I shook my head…laughing silently to myself.

When the elevator opened, she walked in without hesitation, and then stared me down until the doors closed. She's nuts. That's all I could say to myself. I figured I'd head back up to my room now too. I walked down the hallway to the very end, and I climbed the stairwell with ease.

When I finally reached my floor, I could feel my legs getting a little exhausted. I guess it's a good thing being in this good of shape. When I pushed through the door to the hallway, I was surprised when I saw Lea staggering to a door on the other end of the hotel hallway.

I sighed and shook my head. Thankfully she didn't see me as she stumbled into her room. Her door slammed tightly and it echoed all the way down to my end. I put my key into my slot, and then went into my room.

I had been watching some crappy television shows as I waited to get tired enough. Finally, my eyes were starting to get heavy. I shut off the TV and laid back against the pillows, trying to get comfortable enough to sleep.

I'm not certain what my dream was, but there was only one thing I could think of throughout the entire night…. I really want to know if she has a nipple ring.


	3. Chapter 3

~Lea~

My head pounded in the same rhythm as the door. Wait, why was the door pounding?

It was so hard to open my eyes. Finally I was able to see through the darkness of my room, and I could see light attempting to filter in through the crack in the large hanging curtains in the window. I threw my legs off the bed and stood up in a rush. My vision went black as the blood rushed through my head, and I nearly stumbled with how hungover I was.

I looked down at myself as I approached the door, and then stopped. I fixed my tank top and bra, covering up my boobs as I got closer, and then I pulled my panties up a little. My tattoo was entirely visible on my thigh.

I looked through the small peephole and saw _him_. What the hell did he want. I threw open the door in a fit of rage, and he stood there without an expression on his face.

"What the hell do you want?" I yawned loudly.

He stood there with his arms crossed. He didn't move. "We have a plane to catch."

I laughed loudly and immaturely. When My laughing ceased, I smiled at him. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Let me just go get my things." I stepped back inside the room and slammed the door, but his foot took the blow. He seemed almost untouched.

"Lea you're coming with us. You signed the contract yesterday."

"I don't give a fuck. I don't have to listen to you. Besides, the contract was complete bull shit." I crawled back into my bed.

He chuckled. "I made you sign the contract, didn't I?"

I glared at him. "The only reason I signed that stupid piece of shit was so I could get the fuck out of that room."

"You know that's not true. I made you sign the contract, and I'm gonna make you get on that plane. If you don't get out of that bed, I'm dragging you out by your legs."

"I would really like to see you try," I dared him. I think I knew that he wasn't afraid of hurting me, but either way, I wasn't going with him. I don't need the WWE, and I don't need that stupid job.

In a flash he was at the edge of my bed and he was grabbing at my legs which were trying to kick him in his lousy face. He wrapped his large hands around my ankles, and he yanked me out from under the bed sheets.

My shirt went up, exposing the large dream-catcher tattoo across my side. I slid off the bed and hit my head on the floor. I was starting to see red. Finally I got up to my feet, and I launched myself at him. I took him down to the ground and put him in a submission hold. He broke free and pinned me to the ground. I couldn't get up from this.

"Do you really wanna test me right now Lea?" He asked as he caught his breath.

I struggled to get away from him. "Get off of me Randy! You're nothing more than scum! Get off!"

He held me down firmly and strongly. My hands were starting to go numb, and finally I gave in. "Lea, I can keep you here all fucking day. Don't push it."

I shot him a glare as he adjusted his position. "Fine Randy, you win. I'll pack my shit."

He half-smiled between his annoyance. "Good girl." He pushed off of my wrists to get back up to his feet. He walked over to the door and leaned against the wood paneling.

I rolled over on my stomach and pushed myself up off the floor. I crossed my arms as I shifted all my weight to my left leg. "Get out of my room Randy. I'll come down when I'm done." Even though I wasn't going too.

He chuckled. "You really think I believe that?"

I glared at him again. "You should Randy. I'm not a liar. But if you'd like me to lie, I can say how good of a wrestler you really are."

He smirked at me. "Hurry up and get your shit." He pulled out his phone and started dialing.

Rolling my eyes, I moved around the room, gathering all of my clothes. My head was still pounding, and it wouldn't stop. Randy was rushing me and trying to get me to move faster, but there was no way I could. But then I got an idea.

I bent down to grab a bra from the middle of the floor, and I fell over.

I heard Randy chuckle. "Get up Lea. I know you're pathetic and everything, but we don't have time for this."

I didn't move. I stayed as still as I possibly could. Then I heard him walking over to me. "Lea get your ass up!"

He rolled me over onto my back, and I remained as still as I could. "Okay Lea, this isn't funny anymore." I still didn't move. I could hear him start freaking out a little. He dialed Vince on his phone again as he stepped away from me and over to the window.

"Yeah, Vince it's me again. There's something wrong. Lea fell over and I can't get her to wake up…. No Vince, I'm not giving this bitch CPR…. Because she doesn't deserve it!..." I opened my eyes and he was looking out the window, this is my chance. I quietly rolled over onto my stomach, and rose silently to my feet.

"Vince, she's not fucking moving!..." I silently tip-toed over to the bed and grabbed my purse, and then I tip-toed to the door. Randy was still staring out the window with his phone up to his ear. I made a run out the door.

It was a few seconds later that I heard a loud, "FUCK!" coming from the room.

I sprinted towards the stairwell and I nearly jumped down each flight. My feet were stinging as I flew closer and closer to the lobby. I was still in my tank top and panties as I reached the main floor. I flew through the door and I ran down the hallway to the lobby, and then I flew past the front counter. The rotating doors slowed me down some, but not enough to stop me. I twirled through them and I headed to the taxi parked at the curb. I rushed inside and I slammed the door behind me. But then I looked over.

Vince McMahon was sitting in the sit right next to me. "I knew you were planning on doing something like this," he said as he smirked at me.

I rushed out of the cab and I stumbled backwards. I dropped my purse and I was grabbed around the waist and lifted into the air. I kicked and I screamed, and there were people watching all around us. Finally I was flipped over and thrown over Randy's shoulder.

"Randy put me down!" I struggled to get out of his arms, but he held me tighter and tighter. I was at the point where I couldn't breathe anymore, so I gave up fighting. He brought me all the way back up to my hotel room. With me still in his arms, his leaned over and picked up my gym bag of dirty clothes. He scanned the room, seeing if I missed anything, but I didn't. He continued carrying me, with my ass practically hanging out of my panties. But when we reached the stairwell, he took off his shirt by shifting me in his arms. He draped it over my back half and continued. I felt so degraded.

He practically tossed me into the limousine waiting out front. Vince was already in there. I slid on my face across the long seat on the side, and I turned upright. I threw Randy's shirt off of me and I brought my knees up to my chest.

"What the hell is wrong with you Lea?" Randy's jaws were clenched tightly as he spoke, and his fists were balled up.

I glared at him. I didn't respond.

Vince then cleared his throat. "Don't take this the wrong way Lea, but you have a lot of issues that need to be straightened up."

I shot my gaze directly towards him. "I have issues that I need to straighten out. I don't need your help."

I snatched my bag of clothes by Randy's feet, and I put on a fresh pair of jeans. I turned and stared out the window. I didn't care if they were trying to help me. I didn't want their help. I don't even want anything to do with their failing business. I'm a successful person. I always have been, and I always will be. And I'll do it all on my own.


	4. Chapter 4

I really hoped I would've lost them both at the airport, but Randy had his eyes on me like a fucking hawk. We were on our way to tonight's Monday Night RAW in Phoenix, Arizona. I wasn't happy about it, but I guess I was debuting tonight to see if I had what it takes to be a diva. Unfortunately for the other diva's in this failing company, they're gonna have to answer to me when I kick all their asses.

We headed into the arena, with Randy still watching over me. I carried my gym bag over my shoulder, trying to figure out which outfit is the best looking for whooping some ass.

Randy walked me over to a door down a long hallway and stood by it.

I stared at him. "Well?"

He half-smiled at me. "This is the women's locker room."

I smirked at him. "You should probably get in there and get changed then."

He chuckled. "Go in there and get dressed Lea. You're on tonight in one of the first few matches." He turned to walk away, but then stopped and turned back at me. "And just so you know, if you try to leave at any of the exits, and I mean any of them, they're all guarded. Every single staff member in this arena knows who you are, and what you'll try to do. Even the ventilation shafts are sealed up for you. Have fun." He chuckled to himself as he walked away.

I guess I was stuck here for tonight. Great.

I slowly opened the door to the women's locker room, and as I peered inside the door, there was a small hallway that led into the actual locker room. I slowly creeped inside, and I immediately heard laughing from inside. There were quite a few people in there, at least I think there were.

I slowly walked down the hallway and I entered a bright yellow-tiled room. There were long benches in front of a bunch of random lockers. A couple girls looked at me as I stumbled in with my gym bag. After a quick glance, they proceeded to whisper about me. I grabbed a locker in the corner of the locker room, away from all the other girls.

There was a tap on my shoulder, and I turned as I slid my gym bag off of my arm. There was a small girl standing in front of me with long black hair. She had a large smile on her face, but she looked full of attitude.

As she stared at me for a few seconds, I felt obligated to say something. "Can I help you?"

She giggled, and I could sense her snottyness about to emerge. "You're that girl from TNA aren't you?"

I placed my hands on my hips. "What's it to ya?"

She giggled again. "You are. I can tell by your shitty attitude." She looked back at the other girls who were giggling and staring at us. "I'm AJ. I'm the 'Head Bitch In Charge' around here."

I crossed my arms as I smirked. "Well AJ, you're talking to the wrong person. Unfortunately, I wouldn't give a shit if you were the scum on the bottom of my boots." Her smile faded, but mine grew bigger. "I'm not the new girl here. I'm the best thing that's ever going to happen to this company."

"Hold up bitch." AJ held her hand up in my face and I smacked it down.

"Don't tell me to 'hold up.' You're gonna answer to me tonight. And if I have to wipe the floor with your face just for you to understand that, I will. I'm the best in the world right now, and you don't wanna cross me. You're already doing a swell job with that, though…aren't you?"

I smiled at her as I whipped her with my hair. I dug through my bag and found the perfect outfit for tonight. There was a black glittery wrestling bra, and a black sparkling skirt with a pink and black checkered belt. I grabbed my makeup bag and headed to the bathroom area of the locker room. The other diva's stared at me. But I was used to it.

As I finished with my eyeliner and ruby red lipstick, I headed back to my bag and grabbed my fingerless gloves out of my bag. I changed into my black heeled boots as well. I left the locker room shortly after.

I waited up front near the ramp. People left me alone, which was nice. The only one actually speaking to me was the stage manager. He was just letting me know when I would be going on. Sadly, I was going to be going out in a few minutes. My opponent is going to go out first. Personally, I hope that AJ bitch is the one I'm gonna be facing. I wanna beat the crap out of her.

Music played, and I didn't recognize it at all. I didn't care either. Whoever I was going out there with, was gonna get their face planted so hard into the mat, that the only thing she'll remember, is what the name of her terrorizer is.

A blonde girl with a title belt marched past me and through the curtain. I chuckled to myself as I watched her pretend to be the hottest thing around. I listened as the ring announcer called her down. Her name is Kaitlyn.

I gave my iPod to the stage manager, and he played the same opening theme song that I had for TNA. "I Don't Care" by Fall Out Boy. I walked out onto the ramp, and I looked around at the crowd. Most of them were kids.

I posed at the top of the ramp and blew a large kiss as I always did. I stared down the blonde bitch in the ring as I made my way down. I climbed up on the apron and did the splits as I slid under the bottom rope. I was hoping to get a lot of male attention for doing this. After all, if there's no boys involved, it wouldn't be any fun. Right?

She jumped up and down a few times after the bell rang, and I stood in my corner as casual as could be. I wasn't scared of her. Matter of fact, I would be able to dodge anything that she threw at me.

Finally she came at me. We tied ourselves up in a grapple, and I flipped her over my shoulder and she landed square on her back. She was quick to get up. I stood casually as she danced around me. I chuckled to myself, and I think the rest of the world saw that.

She charge at me again, and I took her to the ground. As she tried to get up, I wrapped my arms around her neck as I brought her legs up with mine (almost like a version of John Cena's STFU, but using both my legs to bring both her legs up behind her). It didn't take long for her to tap out. But I wasn't going to let her go. I'm gonna show these people, these fans, this company, these superstars…that there's a new bitch in charge, and that she wasn't going down easily.

I released her and stood up, staring down at her on the mat. I picked her up by her hair, and I threw her over my shoulder. I held her on my shoulder face up and her legs behind me, and I looked around at the crowd, trying to find AT LEAST one cute face. But alas, there was nothing.

With my mighty strength, I jumped up and I flipped her forward, turning her face down in the air as I slammed her hard into the mat. Landing on my ass, I brought her down hard. I wasn't sure how badly I'd hurt her, but I really didn't care. Now everyone knows that I'm here.

I smiled to myself as another diva ran out, and sure enough, it was AJ. She shot me a nasty look as she slid under the rope. She immediately went over to her friend to see if she was okay. Then she turned at me. "Are you fucking crazy?"

There were no microphones involved, but I could still hear her plain as day. I nodded to her. "I'm a crazy bitch, and that's what makes me the best!" I turned and walked away as I heard her call me a psycho bitch. Whatever. I know I'm better than her anyway.


End file.
